


To Talk of Many Things(Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们总说是胜者在撰写历史，但大部分人都忘了每一个故事都有两面。</p><p>授权翻译，旧文重发</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Talk of Many Things(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Talk of Many Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192211) by Sphynx. 



盖勒特 六岁  
盖勒特第一次那样恨一个麻瓜是在他六岁时。盖勒特一家住在东欧的一个小村庄里，一个魔法家庭和麻瓜家庭混居的地方。小村庄里自然不可能有多繁华，也只有几家杂货店，一个裁缝店，一个小酒吧和一个小教堂而已。教堂是社区的一个重要组成部分，以家庭为单位，村民们每周都会去那里。那时还是小孩子的盖勒特在教堂很有安全感。在悦耳的圣歌声和牧师平静而令人舒适的声音里，盖勒特找到了内心的平静。远离他专断而危险的父亲和过于安静羞涩甚至让人烦躁的母亲的一种平静。  
卡夫曼牧师作为格林德沃家的朋友，每月都会登门拜访。父亲对教堂的慷慨捐赠似乎让他很高兴。盖勒特安静地坐着听大人们聊天，但他很少能真正集中精力。他对村民们的恶行不感兴趣，只好自己胡思乱想；但他依然觉得大人们的谈话是他的慰藉。盖勒特渴望着离开这个小村庄，他简直迫不及待地想要去上学。他听说过德姆斯特朗，父亲毕业的母校——他明白那里的教育将是他通往光荣之路上的第一课。  
即使只有六岁，盖勒特也清楚他以后会成为一个不可复制的人物，  
晚餐结束时，卡夫曼用餐巾擦了擦嘴，发出一声深深的叹息，“这是我多年来吃到的最美味的晚餐！”他声称，对着母亲微笑着。母亲的脸微微一红，露出一个感激的微笑。这一点也不寻常，盖勒特想。而且尽管他年龄很小，他还是看见了父亲转过脸时母亲和牧师之间的那一瞥。  
卡夫曼是个不错的人，盖勒特想，但是他是个麻瓜，看起来母亲不值得为了他而陷入麻烦。  
当母亲在厨房忙活完时，父亲对卡夫曼说：“让我们去书房吧，我有些东西要给你看，你或许会感兴趣的。”  
卡夫曼摇摇头婉拒了邀请：“我真的要走了，再一次谢谢您美味的晚餐。您的妻子一定是我见过最技巧高明的厨师了。”  
盖勒特不觉得他还有必要再听下去了，所以当母亲和卡夫曼走出房门时，他转身回到了卧室。当盖勒特换上睡衣准备睡觉时，却听见卧室的窗户外面传来低语声。他蹑手蹑脚地走到窗边，踮起脚尖往下看。母亲和卡夫曼都背对着屋子，所以盖勒特一点也没有被抓到的危险。  
卡夫曼的声音很低：“我们不能再继续了，艾伦。”他心虚地往地上看，盖勒特注意到他俩的手紧紧地扣在一起，“保持这样的关系太危险了，无论时间长短，辛里奇总有一天会发现什么的，而且我还要维护我的名誉……”  
母亲的声音有些生气，这样的语气盖勒特从未听到过：“你爱我，简。你不能否认这一点。”  
“确实。”卡夫曼似乎很痛苦，“上帝保佑，是这样啊。但爱并不总是对的。你在把我引向罪孽的深渊……”他稍稍俯身亲吻着她的脸颊。盖勒特屏住了呼吸。  
“我们可以走啊，走到没有人认识我们的地方，在那里生活。盖勒特还很小，他不会介意搬家的。你们长得很像父子，没人能看出来的。”  
“我们可以结婚……”卡夫曼的声音像母亲几秒前一样满是希望。但他没有给出明确的回答，他走出了门廊。盖勒特看着他们往外走，眼睛因为惊恐和激动而瞪大。当卡夫曼的脚落下时，他发出一声极度痛苦的嗥叫，妈妈赶紧跑到他身边，她试着让卡夫曼冷静下来的声音盖勒特没有听见。  
伤口有些可怖，一片尖利的木片扎进了卡夫曼的腿，血从伤口中不断地渗出——盖勒特甚至从窗口就能看到。母亲很惊慌，她正试图用裙子给伤口止血。母亲脸色苍白，手上沾的血在月光下分外鲜红。卡夫曼发着抖，盯着伤口的眼睛恐惧地增大。已经没有时间去请医生了。盖勒特充满恐惧地看着母亲从口袋里抽出魔杖念出一条魔咒。伤口立刻停止流血，开始愈合。  
如果母亲渴望得到感谢，她可就完全错了。卡夫曼紧盯着她，就像她刚长出了第二个头一样。他的眼睛因惊恐而瞪得很大，看看他自己的腿，又看看母亲手里的魔杖：“这是巫术，”他的声音因愤怒和困惑而颤抖着。母亲把魔杖丢下，试图碰触他，但卡夫曼躲开了：“我……我明白了，这很明显；你对我用了巫术。”  
“我没有……”  
“不用再抵赖了。”他的声音冷冷的。母亲什么也没说，卡夫曼甩开她的手，飞快地逃出了格林德沃家的院子。盖勒特赶紧在母亲回房之前回到床上。他皱起眉毛，试图理清楚刚才发生了什么。  
麻瓜知道他们是巫师，这从来不会有什么好事发生。  
第二天，也就是星期天，一切正常。  
卡夫曼用冷漠、玩味地眼神打量着人群，当麻瓜发现了巫师的存在时，据他们所知，麻瓜们都会变得多疑而草木皆兵：“我发现了证据，”他在布道结束时说着，“在我们中间有一个巫婆。她很狡诈以至于我们从表面上无法发觉。但我确定，她是个非常危险的人。”  
几个女人，也就是那些女巫师，在座位上不易察觉地扭动了一下。  
“昨天晚上，我和格林德沃一家一起吃晚饭。我曾经因为各种原因去拜访过他们家，那是一个很美好的地方。但昨晚当我离开的时候，艾伦·格林德沃说要单独和我说话。我以为她会真诚地和我说些什么，但我错了。她开始说一些我听不懂的话，然后我就觉得头晕眼花。很明显她在用魔法迷惑我。”  
母亲瘫软在她的座位上，她的蓝眼睛盈满了泪水。在她旁边的父亲紧盯着正在讲话的牧师，他坐的笔直；盖勒特能想象到卡夫曼对父亲编了什么谎话，他紧握着手，心中愤怒到极点。  
“现在，让我们看看圣经里对于巫术是怎么说的，明文规定不允许任何尝试。我已经和她的丈夫谈过了，他认为自己的妻子会为此而忏悔。我们会让这个女人回到上帝那里的。”  
盖勒特忍无可忍，他从座位上站起来，对牧师怒目而视：“你在撒谎！”他叫道。  
“你根本没有被迷惑！你在说要和妈妈结婚，然后和我们一起跑掉。你的腿受伤了，马上就要流血至死！妈妈救了你的命，你这个撒谎的懦夫！”  
父亲尖锐的视线迫使他坐回座位上。  
“天哪！她甚至用巫术欺骗了这个孩子！”卡夫曼惊叫，他的眼神让格林德沃感到恶心。格林德沃忽然明白他恨这个人。他恨他伤害了母亲；他恨他对魔法的排斥；他恨他逼他们不得不东躲西藏。  
格林德沃觉得是在那一天他失去了对上帝的信仰。为什么上帝要给他一样东西只为了告诉他那是错的呢？这不是自由的信仰，这是个诅咒。  
第二天盖勒特就和母亲一起离开了村庄。父亲什么也没有说，只是抱着臂站着，看着他们。  
这对盖勒特来说是一个新的阶段，盖勒特的信仰再也没有改变过。  
之后的盖勒特再也没有家，只有迫于无奈的流浪。

 

 

阿不思 一百一十五岁  
盖勒特：  
我为这封信发出的时机不合时宜而深感抱歉；这一定让你有些困扰。我意识到我们不再通信已经接近二十年。这段时间对我来说是漫长而多事的，即使我确定你宁愿以你那段无聊的时光来交换我的。老朋友，我承认如果我有机会让那些往事重新来过，我一定会那么做。我或许，是你很长时间前对我说的“伟大而英明的邓布利多”，但我实在是想从这个位子退休了。  
不论是谁，大概都对伏地魔的卷土重来有所耳闻，你想必也不例外。他和以前一样强大而危险，而且我必须说，也和以前一样愚蠢。他除了力量外别无所求而且没有任何目的。他唯一的忧虑是哈利·波特，但他除掉那个男孩的措施却又前后不定，充满了敷衍和自私。他从来没有你当时的那种信念。如果他也能成功，那这个世界真是越来越不可想象了。我完全不敢（也不能）想象这件事会发生、  
盖勒特，我现在给你写信，是因为我明白我剩下的时间不多了。我是个笨蛋，就像以前一样。智慧或许会与日俱增，但我所谓的智慧却让我再次犯错。我找到它了。我找到了那个戒指。在我寻找伏地魔制作的手工艺品（有更多的证据证明它们是魂器）时，我发现了一件冈特家的传家宝。当我捡起它的时候我就明白它是什么了。我将戒指戴在手上，甚至以为我可以再次见到我的家人。我承认我已经记不得下面发生了什么；总之，魔药课教师的诊断是我现在写信给你的原因。  
我必须让那个男孩死去，盖勒特，那个乐观、英俊，在十六岁时就接受了这样一个艰巨任务的男孩。他敬爱我、仰慕我、相信我。他不仅仅是我的学生之一，他就像我的儿子或孙子。多年前我就告诉过自己不要再动这些感情了。甚至在他出生时我就知道他注定是那个挫败伏地魔的人。但当我知道只有他的死才能让伏地魔彻底完蛋时，我希望有另一种简单一点的方法。我不期待你能明白这些——因为你从来没有用杀戮拯救过世界。我不会把过失归咎与你。事实上我嫉妒你，我甚至希望那些事情对我来说都像你遇到的那样简单。  
我希望有另一种简单一点的方法，希望哈利能有一个活下来的机会。他理应得到一切。他或许是我见过的最无私的人，他理应获得幸福的生活。  
当我想到哈利值得拥有的那些时，我也想到了自己的过往和那些让我追悔莫及的事。一个像我这样年纪的人已经不应该有那么多遗憾了，但我却有。我为我必须让那个男孩做这样的事而遗憾；我为我没有从一开始阻止这一切发生而遗憾；我为我没有在汤姆·里德尔滑入深渊前拉住他而遗憾；我为我至今和弟弟的关系不冷不热而遗憾。他从来没有原谅我们年轻时犯下的错误，我并不为此指责他。  
但我最遗憾的，是你。  
不要把我对你的理解看成无理的冒犯。我也并不是为你这个人感到遗憾，我遗憾的是我们之间发生过的事。我知道年轻时你是在利用我，但我不得不承认，我也同样地利用了你。我设想只要我让你开心，你就不会离开我。我只是太害怕继续被你操纵着情绪了。  
后来仔细回忆起来觉得那时的我真是可怜。  
我不能确定你是否试图了解过我对你的感情有多么深。但当你觉得永远不会原谅我时，也请想一想我将你囚禁在监狱里是多么明智的一个选择。我努力着让你活下来，盖勒特。我不忍心看到一个拥有你那样智慧的人死去。  
如果这也不能说明我对你的感情，那我也没有别的什么可以表达出来的方式了。  
我承认，有时我会后悔自己没有跟随你。那将会成为一次冒险，我也会万分高兴。但事实上却是你独自成为了梦想家和征服者，而我成为了学校教师。一个有耐心的教师。当我年龄渐长，我甚至思考是否哪里能让我再次接近少年时说出的那些真理。  
我一百一十五岁，却必须牺牲那个男孩以拯救这个世界。那一个生命，那一个乐观并闪着耀眼光芒的生命将要拯救这个世界。这是为了什么？看看你的心吧，盖勒特。我还在那些该死的诅咒下活着。  
我岔开话题了。  
我希望你现在很健康，像以前那样健康。  
另外，我有事要警告你。在我不可避免地死亡后（别那样看我，我已经计划好了这一切，我知道我大限已到），伏地魔会来找你。他在寻找一条能打败波特的魔杖——踪迹当然会把他引向你这里。不要和他战斗，盖勒特。他一定会杀了你。时间或许是今天，又或许是一年以后，但他一定会来的。做好准备。  
不要说谎。  
我不愿意再蓄意谋杀任何一个人了。  
阿不思·邓布利多

 

 

盖勒特 十六岁  
当盖勒特遇见那个才华横溢的少年，也就是邓布利多时他十六岁。在邓布利多站在那里时他刚刚在他的姑祖母巴希达那里住了一个多星期。他并不是会让盖勒特过目不忘的那种人；他高而瘦削，赤褐色的头发披到手肘的位置。他那双蓝眼睛里藏着的卓越的才华（可惜被眼镜框挡住了一部分）才是让盖勒特再一次望向他的原因。  
他毫不掩饰地向盖勒特投去一瞥，那些把邻居推荐给盖勒特并保证两人会相处很好的人往往只让盖勒特觉得失望。站在巴希达的家里，阿不思向盖勒特礼貌地微笑，但盖勒特却没有被他骗过。这个男孩很棒。这个男孩很无聊。盖勒特仅仅是站在沉默里观察他，看着他回答巴希达的问题。他回答每个问题的语言都很礼貌，但口气里又总有那么些犹豫，总有一些什么被他隐瞒了。  
巴希达在他的手上塞满了书本和羊皮纸。“这些是我正在写的书的手稿。”她说，她的脸上堆满了笑容，“如果我运气好的话，这会是一本课本。”  
“也许吧。”阿不思说，他的眼睛扫过眼前的那些手稿。盖勒特看出他是真的对它们感兴趣，即使兴趣并不太大。巴希达笑着回到了厨房里。接着就传来了拉开抽屉和打开橱门的声音，但她还是没有回来。阿不思叹了口气：“我希望她不是要给我提供晚饭。”  
盖勒特惊讶地看着他：“你会拒绝？”  
“给我家提供晚饭并不是她的义务。”  
盖勒特想要问他为什么，但他的姑祖母回来了。就像阿不思担心的那样，她拿着一个装满了面包和日用品的大篮子。阿不思试着拒绝，但巴希达用一只举起的手阻止了他。“你比我更需要它们，阿不思。我早晨就会去市场，这些东西都可以得到补充。而你要照看整个家。”  
阿不思吞了吞口水，低头看着篮子，安静地点了点头。在他离开后，巴希达发出一声低低的叹息，对着盖勒特露出一个悲伤的笑容：“那个可怜的孩子。我希望你们两个人能成为朋友。你们俩年纪相近而且阿不思需要一个朋友。”  
盖勒特无法想象这是为什么，他挑了挑眉毛问：“可怜的孩子？他怎么了吗？”他对什么样的经历能那样地让她同情而感到好奇。  
巴希达往外面看了看后又转向盖勒特：“哦，他的母亲几周前去世了，他的父亲不能回来。这又是另一个故事了……”盖勒特的姑祖母看起来对于提起邻居的父亲感到不太高兴。“不管怎么说，他的母亲在一场事故中去世了，那时阿不思刚从学校毕业。他有两个弟弟妹妹，他的小妹妹……那真是个小可爱，可她太虚弱了，需要有人一直照看着她。阿不思或许是我见过的最聪明的男孩了。”她停下来对盖勒特微笑了一下，“当然了，不包括你，但他真的太出色了，得了那么多奖章……总之，我们都觉得他会做出些什么惊天动地的事。但现在，他不得不待在家里，至少要待到阿不福思毕业，这又要两年了。”  
盖勒特听着她滔滔不绝，发现自己似乎对阿不思很感兴趣。  
巴希达说出那番话后不久，盖勒特就和那个英国少年一见如故，成为了朋友。盖勒特觉得自己从来没有遇到过阿不思这样的人。他就像巴希达描述的那样优秀——十八岁的他比盖勒特见过的大部分成人懂得都多。霍格沃茨的优等生，得到变形术奖章，威森加摩（巫师协会）青年代表。与他的绝大部分同龄人相比，阿不思的前途充满了希望。  
但是，由于他母亲的猝然去世，阿不思被困在了戈德里克山谷以照顾他的妹妹。他对这些并没有说什么，也没有为此向盖勒特诉苦。但盖勒特知道这样的生活让阿不思很困扰。为此，盖勒特做出了一个重大的决定：他把自己的计划向阿不思合盘托出。  
“你希望去寻找圣器？”当盖勒特说完后阿不思惊讶地问道，“我理解它们的诱惑，但到底是什么让你又这样的热情？”  
盖勒特皱眉：“难道一个梦想还不足以让人有这样的热情？”  
“这当然无可厚非，但我觉得不仅仅是这样吧。”阿不思轻声说，他的眼睛紧盯着盖勒特画在羊皮纸上的图案。“当你说到圣器时，你似乎认为这并不是你的最终目标。它们只是一个媒介，只是一个开始。你还计划着什么？”  
盖勒特对他眨了眨眼睛。阿不思抬起头笑了起来：“我是对的，不是吗？”  
“你……是的，你是对的。”  
“所以呢，你的计划是什么？”  
阿不思看见盖勒特挑了挑眉毛：“你确定你想知道？”  
盖勒特感觉到阿不思的声音中几乎没有犹豫：“告诉我吧。”  
盖勒特把一切都告诉了他，他说他们找到圣器是为了那个最终的目标——撕毁保密法。巫师可以教给麻瓜知识，而麻瓜也能在这个世界上找到适合自己的位置。那时候不会有独裁者，但盖勒特认为巫师会是手握权力的一方。盖勒特凝视着阿不思的脸，试图找到恐惧或反感掠过的痕迹。但他看见的是阿不思的眼睛闪现出了光芒，他似乎对此充满了好奇。  
“你不觉得我疯了吗？”  
“正好相反，我觉得这是个绝妙的主意。”阿不思的身体稍稍前倾，把手放在裤兜里。“我一直觉得这项法律应该被修改了。我们离那个巫师被猎杀和烧死的年代已经太远了。让巫师和麻瓜泾渭分明只能使我们固步自封。巫师和麻瓜都有可以相互传授的经验和可以相互学习的地方。”  
“这并非一时所想，你曾经为此而思考过。”  
阿不思耸了耸肩：“我也思考过这些，这又不是我第一次想到它们了。”  
“你也同意吗？”盖勒特问道，有些犹豫地触及这个话题。阿不思身体前倾而且点了点头。  
“你觉得你能找到圣器？”  
“我知道我可以。我已经有了关于老魔杖的线索，但是找到它还需要一段时间。魔杖是最重要的，那是当然。有了那根魔杖，任何人的反对就都无法威胁到我…… 我们了。然后就是复活石和隐形衣。”  
阿不思的声音很轻，他凝视着盖勒特：“我想加入你的计划。我应该也能帮上点忙。”  
如果是几星期前，听到这样一句话的盖勒特一定会发怒。他一直独来独往，一个人做事。但现在他却不由自主地点着头、咧着嘴笑着：“我也觉得我们可以合作。我们在一起可以互补。”他向阿不思伸出手，“合作吗？”  
手指修长的那只手伸了过来，紧紧握住他的：“合作吧。”  
盖勒特意识到阿不思不喜欢麻瓜还没有多长时间，他就见到了幼小而脆弱的阿莉安娜。  
这是他和阿不思开始合作的几个星期之后，他已经不是一个人了。盖勒特对如何把他心中所想付诸实践并不擅长，但阿不思却能随机应变，并且拥有天生的好耐心，这恰好是盖勒特所不具备的。当盖勒特焦躁地说“让我们离开这里吧”时，阿不思却说“如果不做好计划，我们哪里也去不了。”他们之间当然有争论和关系紧张的时候，但总的来说，盖勒特为有了阿不思的帮助而欣喜若狂。这是他人生中第一次找到了与他那样合拍的朋友。  
在与阿不思的合作中，盖勒特觉得还有什么别的东西。他不确定阿不思的注意是否改变了，但盖勒特知道阿不思对他不仅仅是友情。这并不是显而易见的，至少不像德姆斯特朗里那些可笑的小女生那样，但盖勒特还是注意到那些停滞在他身上的视线和他盯着阿不思时阿不思脸上一瞬间的绯红。这并没有让盖勒特感到困扰，他知道自己很有魅力，而且这只能说明他不止能吸引女性的注意力而已。  
其实，盖勒特也不觉得女性有什么可让他感兴趣的地方。  
他对阿不思表露的感情既不鼓励也不阻止，他只是将它们晾在那里等待时机。他不确定自己对那个少年是怎么想的，但他觉得阿不思对他的感情或许可以帮他个大忙。盖勒特知道这种想法很可怕，但他从没希望过能做个圣徒。  
他们一整个晚上都待在一起，为他们的新政权拟定秩序。他们谈论到的计划越多，盖勒特就越兴奋。到目前为止，他们已经讨论到了允许巫师和麻瓜通婚的利弊。阿不思认为这样的婚姻应该允许被保留；归根到底，他们没必要为此拆散一个家庭。但是，巫师和麻瓜生下的混血儿应该被从巫师的秩序中剔除出去。这时午夜刚过，阿不思的上下眼皮已经开始打架，而盖勒特正在整理他的文稿，准备向阿不思告辞。忽然，他们听到了从阿不思卧室楼下传出的爆炸一样的巨响，随后是阿不思妹妹的尖叫。  
在盖勒特把他的疑问说出口之前，阿不思就跳下床向楼下冲去。这激起了他的好奇心，他跟着阿不思走向楼下的另一间卧室，看见一个金发碧眼的女版阿不思正在床上尖叫，她看起来很憔悴，双腿叠在胸前，头发鬈曲。她的身体不停地摇晃着，自说自话地嘟囔着什么。  
阿不思小心翼翼地坐在床上，向她伸出一只手。阿莉安娜又发出一声尖叫，避开了他的触碰。随后便急速地窜到另一个角落，仿佛离阿不思越远越好。  
“阿莉安娜，是我。我是阿不思。”他的声音很轻，很温和。“没什么可害怕的了。你回家了，这里很安全。没有人能伤害你了。”  
“爸爸——”  
“爸爸在照顾阿不福思。”  
阿莉安娜摇着头：“我让爸爸生气了。他觉得我在说谎。”泪水布满了她的脸庞，“爸爸说我不应该一个人出去但我……不！不要！停下来啊！拜托，怎样的可以啊，停下来啊！！不，不不不不——”  
阿不思走过去，将阿莉安娜揽到怀里，努力压制住她的挣扎。他用平静的语调安慰着阿莉安娜，抚着她的头发。过了一会儿她渐渐平静下来，有气无力地待在阿不思的臂弯里，精疲力竭地抽泣着。在门边遇到盖勒特之前，阿不思抽出魔杖对她施了一个魔咒。他轻轻关上门，叹了一口气。  
盖勒特打破了沉默：“她怎么了？”  
阿不思犹豫了一下，说道：“在阿莉安娜很小的时候，她一个人在花园里玩。她正在变魔法——小孩子在能够控制自己的魔法之前变出的那种，三个麻瓜男孩看见了她。他们很害怕那些，但我觉得可能也有些好奇。他们让阿莉安娜再变一次，但她却不能，他们就想用别的方法逼她把那些变出来。”  
听到这里，盖勒特感到胃里抽搐了一下，他不得不抵住身后的墙以免因极度的惊骇而无法站稳。这样的事情不奇怪，盖勒特曾经看到麻瓜强迫巫师变魔法或者驱逐巫师（盖勒特和母亲就经历过这些）。但是对一个孩子做那些事……？他摇了摇头：“他们打了她，对吧？”  
阿不思的脸色已经回答了这个问题。“那群混蛋！她当时多大？”  
“六岁。”阿不思已经快要说不出话了，“我的父亲去找他们，他想要让他们付出应付的代价。他杀了其中两个人，让一个人进了医院。当时母亲不清楚他会不会因此被处死，而魔法部让他进了阿兹卡班，我觉得他应该还活着。”  
“我真的很遗憾。”盖勒特说了无数次这句话，而这次则是很难得地发自内心。他不是第一次全身发冷，但这次他连思考的能力都要失去了。阿不思慢慢走上楼梯，盖勒特跟了上去，说：“我明白你说的话了。这样的法律弊大于利。”  
“我曾经也想让他们为此付出代价。“阿不思说：”我曾经希望他们都去死。但随着我慢慢长大我渐渐打消了这个念头……但刚才的场景又让我又了那样的冲动。”  
“我不想让他们去死。”盖勒特慢慢地说，他斟酌着自己的语言，“我觉得他们很愚蠢，很大程度上这是由于进化的失败。他们就像狗一样很有趣，他们的某些特质有时也能派上些用场。但无论怎么说，我们都是绝对比他们高一等的，他们需要我们的引导，阿不思。我觉得我们可以支配他们。”  
“他们需要我们。”阿不思说，他的语调微微上扬。  
“是的，”盖勒特轻声说，“他们需要我们。”  
-  
“我真高兴你和阿不思相处这么融洽！”某一天晚饭时巴希达说道，盖勒特微笑着看着她。即使她会注意力不集中，有时还会打断盖勒特。盖勒特还是觉得他挺喜欢这个老太太的。她偶尔甚至会把盖勒特逗笑。巴希达是个很棒的厨师，很喜欢在晚餐时滔滔不绝地讲述魔法史。他不得不承认，她有将别人无法记住的东西事无巨细地记住的能力。盖勒特试着挑出一些问题问她，其中就有老魔杖的历史。她给了盖勒特一些他闻所未闻的线索。盖勒特已经迫不及待地要去阿不思那里告诉他了。  
但首先，盖勒特必须吃完晚饭。  
“我就知道你们俩会成为朋友。你们都是聪明，有才的男孩，而可怜的阿不思又总是那么孤单。”  
“他现在已经不孤单了。”盖勒特刚把晚饭吃完，“事实上，只要他的弟弟回到学校，我们就决定去旅行。”  
巴希达正在打包一份给邓布利多家的晚饭，却忽然停了下来：“旅行？他的妹妹怎么办？那可怜的小女孩，我可不觉得她还能经受住这些。”  
盖勒特有些不高兴。他们还没有确定以后阿莉安娜该怎么办。如果这是盖勒特自己的妹妹，他就会将她安置在当地的医院里。从各种角度来看，他都不会愿意让那个十八岁的少年来照顾这个受过身体和精神上的惊吓的孩子。他曾经试着向阿不思提过，只提过一次，就被阿不思愤怒地打断了：“不可能！”自己根本无法劝服邓布利多。  
这有可能会演变成一场盖勒特根本不想面对的争执。盖勒特耸了耸肩答道：“我们会想办法解决的。这不是什么难事。”  
“我就知道你们考虑过。”巴希达递过一个包裹，“来，把这个带给阿不思。”  
在盖勒特递过食物时阿不思抱怨了几声，但很快就盛了两盘给他的弟弟和妹妹。阿不福思怒视着他，而阿莉安娜则是小口地咀嚼，眼神茫然。盖勒特想不明白阿不思怎么能对他们那么有耐心。看到孩子们都吃得很好，阿不思和盖勒特回到了房间，盛了他自己的一份。盖勒特坐在床边。“我在想我们提出的那些问题，或许有一些可以试着付诸实施了。”阿不思说。  
盖勒特并没有把精神完全集中在阿不思的话语上，他注意到阿不思在说话时神情明显振奋了起来。他知道阿不思对他的感情，但却不清楚自己对他是怎么想的，盖勒特能想象到这样的关系所引向的那种未来。阿不思将再也不会离开他，但这样残忍地违背他真正的心愿……  
阿不思停了下来，带着疑问地看了他一眼：“你没在听我说话，不是吗？”  
“我在听。”盖勒特一边说一边把文稿推开，继续笑着对阿不思说，“你在讲我们的计划，我们为新的世界拟定的法律。”看到另一个少年有些不高兴，他又清了清嗓子：“我思考了一下，关于我们之间的事。”  
“我觉得我刚才在说的都是我们之间的事。”  
“我们谈的是计划。”盖勒特说，“但是，我的意思是‘我们’。关于我们两个人之间的事。”  
阿不思的神情好像是做了什么不该做的事被发现了一样：“我们？”  
“是的，我们。”盖勒特朝着他笑了，“我不是瞎子，阿不思。我知道你对我是怎么想的。”  
阿不思的脸立刻红了：“我觉得你是……”  
“我没有疯。”  
他紧盯着阿不思，就像是在为自己辩解一样，而阿不思仿佛已经说不出话了。但他还是叹了一口气：“你知道了。”  
“这并不难推断。真的，阿不思，你就像一本摊开的书。”  
阿不思皱起眉：“这……这困扰到你了吗？”  
盖勒特不耐烦地笑起来，“拜托。同性相恋的事情自从人类存在就有了。以前也有人爱上我，你可不是第一个了。”  
阿不思短促地笑了一声，他心烦意乱地坐在那里，踌躇的样子看起来很奇怪。察觉到了这些，盖勒特身体前倾，主动握住了阿不思的手。阿不思没有跳起来，也没有推开他，他只是紧绷着身体，看着盖勒特。盖勒特不能确定这是不是阿不思第一次有这样的感觉，但他确信这是阿不思第一次不得不正视自己的感情。  
盖勒特想让阿不思和他在一起，而阿不思也爱着盖勒特。从理论上看，盖勒特觉得，他们能够给对方一切。  
盖勒特吻上他的嘴唇时阿不思轻轻哼了一声。这离盖勒特的初吻已经过了很长时间，而他现在才感到这是那么令人兴奋。他完全控制了这个吻，手指划过阿不思的头发，然后将唇贴的更紧了。阿不思想要说些什么，却被盖勒特压制住了，在盖勒特的舌头伸进他的嘴里时，他发出了一声愉悦的叹息。  
他能感觉到阿不思吞了吞口水然后推开了他：“你还好吗？”  
阿不思看起来很疑惑：“你喜欢的是女人。”  
“我可从来没说过那句话。”  
“你不必勉强自己。”  
盖勒特的眼珠转了转：“你在装什么？你得到你想要的了，阿不思。你为什么要和自己过不去？”  
“我不想让你冒这种险。”阿不思说道，他的声音微微颤抖着，“我喜欢你，但请你不要为一己私利而利用它。”  
无视掉心中隐隐的内疚（那是罪吗？盖勒特拒绝相信那是罪），他将自己的手覆在阿不思的手上，无言地靠近，轻吻了阿不思的唇。盖勒特放开阿不思的手，用手抚上他的前胸，画着小小的图案。阿不思的呼吸有些急促。盖勒特心一横，将阿不思的衬衫从上面脱掉，低头亲吻着他的后颈。  
阿不思发出一声轻轻的喘息：“你确定吗？”  
“当然。”  
后来，他觉得他们或许是进展太快了。一个晚上就以他们都没有想过的方式从朋友变成了恋人。这是盖勒特第一次让自己在别人身体里射出来，他发现自己也很喜欢这样。他喜欢让阿不思的身体在自己的爱抚下轻轻颤抖；他喜欢阿不思在自己的触碰下呻吟的样子；他喜欢阿不思轻轻回吻他，那时阿不思的眼眸就像星辰一样闪亮。  
但是，最让盖勒特震撼的是破晓时他们的卷发相互纠缠的样子。阿不思还在熟睡，他赤褐色的头发汗湿了，有些黏在一起，遮住了他的前额和眼睛。盖勒特觉得那时的阿不思只能用“美丽”来形容，而这并不是在过分的夸耀。

 

 

阿不思 一百岁  
以旁观者的身份看着别人悲伤哭泣从来就不是阿不思喜欢做的事，他这一辈子已经看惯了人世间的一幕幕悲喜剧。相比之下他更愿意安顿下来，住在一个可以永远不离开的家里。不幸的是，他的家就是霍格沃兹魔法学校，这里永不可能给他安顿下来的机会，也不会有什么休憩的空闲。取而代之的是一个个他必须出席的葬礼，和那些希求心中的哀伤能被他抚平的孩子们。  
参加那些曾经教过的学生的葬礼就像一个个梦境一样，这对老年人来说真是个大打击，阿不思想，战争能那样容易地将一个个生命轻易地掠夺去。詹姆和莉莉在被谋杀时只有二十一岁。这么多个生命让阿不思厌恶这样一句话“这就像是昨天一样”，但现在他却开始理解它了。这些孩子们站在大厅里等待被分院真的已经是十年前的事了吗？而现在他们已经有了自己的孩子，这一切都让阿不思不敢相信。  
但他们都死了，他们的孩子在被麻瓜抚养，阿不思叹息着。  
“校长！”  
阿不思停下脚步，看着向他跑来的莱姆斯·卢平。他穿的很正式，简直有些不像阿不思平常见到的那个人。他对莱姆斯微笑着，看着他有些气喘吁吁地追上自己。  
“对不起，我只是想……”莱姆斯有些犹豫，仔细地斟酌着词句。阿不思有些惊讶于他是否依旧未从恐惧中走出来。他不得不承认他自己这种想法让他觉得有些想笑：“我为你的如约赶到而高兴，你永远是莉莉和詹姆的朋友，你的所作所为也证明了这一点。”  
这又使阿不思感到一阵悲哀：“他们都是很优秀的人，但都会被湮没在时间的长河里；当然，这里有一部分是因为他们的儿子。”  
莱姆斯点点头，避开了他的视线，阿不思怀疑他是在掩饰盈满眼眶的眼泪。当他再抬起头时，他明亮的蓝眼睛一片澄澈。莱姆斯笑了笑：“我听说哈利要和莉莉的姐姐一起住？”  
“是的，这是我做的决定。没有别的家庭能抚养哈利了。”  
“尤其是在小——”莱姆斯忽然停住了，咽下了他的后半句话，“没什么，先生。您是对的。没什么别的家庭能抚养哈利了。”  
这句话让阿不思心中一痛，莱姆斯的故事和自己真是相似。虽然莱姆斯不需要刚刚成人就抚养两个弟弟妹妹，但是他在霍格沃兹的前几年受到的白眼自己已是感同身受。像阿不思一样，他和那三个富有才华的年轻人建立了深厚的友谊。也是像阿不思一样，他爱上了其中一个人。  
两个人都不得不看着爱的人死在自己完全信任的人手上。  
他一边邀请莱姆斯来霍格沃兹喝下午茶，一边观察着他内心激烈的斗争。莱姆斯终于深吸了一口气，点了点头，试着对他曾经的校长挤出一个对于一个刚失去最好的朋友们的人来说有点过的笑容。阿不思没有点破他，因为他知道这只是他保护自己的一种防御机制而已。  
莱姆斯在和阿不思握手后接过了那杯茶，轻轻啜饮了一口。在他渐渐放松的时候，阿不思开始“发难”：“莱姆斯，我的道歉永远不能弥补那些已经造成的伤害。我和你一样很喜欢莉莉和詹姆斯，但也我知道你经历着的哀痛和我没有可比性。“  
莱姆斯饮了一口茶，眼睛只盯着杯子：“莉莉和詹姆斯为他们的儿子而死，就像他们曾经说过的那样。但我从没有……从没有料到他们真的这样做了。“  
阿不思压下心中的刺痛：“我已经尽我所能保证他们的安全了，莱姆斯。“  
“我没有责怪您，教授。“  
“没什么，这是我责怪我自己。“  
年轻人抬起头，脸上是掩不住的惊讶：“邓布利多教授，您没什么可责怪自己的。您没法阻止伏地魔盯上他们。”  
“我错在没让他们把我作为保密人。”说出这句话的时候，阿不思觉得自己就像一个骗子。为什么这世上没有人愿意将生命托付给他？他试图用时间证明自己却发现自己错了一次又一次，“我简直觉得是我把波特夫妇送给了伏地魔。”  
莱姆斯略带嘲讽地哼了一声，他的手指紧握着茶杯，阿不思简直觉得杯子会被他捏碎。莱姆斯的视线又一次低下来：“不，是小天狼星把他们送给了伏地魔。”  
阿不思太熟悉那种语气了。那种无条件地相信着某个人，看不到他的一点瑕疵，在那个人独自离开后被撇下时的语气。他用手轻轻拍着莱姆斯的手指：“你也不要责怪你自己，莱姆斯。”  
“我和小天狼星一起住，我本应注意到什么的。”  
“但你爱他。”  
莱姆斯猛然抬起头：“什么？”  
“亲爱的孩子，你觉得我是瞎子吗？”阿不思微微笑了笑，向那个还瞪着眼睛，一脸惊恐的神情的人。“你觉得我没有意识到这些吗？我或许比你们两个还先看出来你们对对方的感情呢。”阿不思顿了一下，“这听起来或许有些离奇，我对付学生们——和他们的那些爱情，从我二十五岁那年起。我在这个方面也也算是个大师了吧。”  
莱姆斯没有一点反应，阿不思甚至有一点怀疑他是不是惹怒了这个孩子。“我相信他，”一会儿后他终于说道，“我相信他的一切。但看看我现在的样子，我没有家，没有工作，没有地方可去。他毁了我。教授，他毁了我。”  
“小天狼星没有毁了你。”阿不思的口气很坚定，“他伤害了你，背叛了你，但他一定没有毁了你。你比你自己想象的要坚强得多，莱姆斯，而且你也一直是这样的。相信我，我会尽我所能保证你的生活。”  
“除非你能给我一个家，一个工作——”  
“现在你只是觉得自己对不起自己，”阿不思说，他的声音很严厉，“觉得对不起自己不能帮你做任何事，莱姆斯·卢平。每个人都要自己创造自己的生活。难道我只要坐在那里，让别人为我做事就能当上霍格沃兹的校长吗？不是，命运也从来没有对我有过一丝放松，莱姆斯。记住这些你能过得更好。”  
莱姆斯抬起头：“我明白了。”  
“我希望如此。”  
“不，我明白了。”莱姆斯喝了一口茶，又一次在说话时有些犹豫，“在我们七年级的麻瓜研究课上，我们拿到了一份麻瓜被巫师攻击的研究报告，报告一直追溯到20世纪初。您的……呃……您的父亲在那张名单上。”  
“这不奇怪。”阿不思有些惊奇，即使他不会让莱姆斯察觉出来，“这件事在那时是一个大丑闻，而且它的后续故事总是不断地闪现在我的生活中。”  
“所以……您知道某个待在监狱里的人？”  
“当然，我知道很多。”  
两人都喝完了茶，办公室里静默了一会儿。阿不思观察着莱姆斯，寻找着情感崩溃的迹象。莱姆斯在经历过最近那些明显的哀痛后，心理状态比阿不思想象的状况好了很多。  
“您觉得一个阿兹卡班的囚徒会在监狱里为他所做的决定后悔吗？”莱姆斯忽然问道，“即使是在摄魂怪的作用下？”  
“我觉得任何一个待在阿兹卡班的人都会为所做的决定后悔。而且那就是摄魂怪的工作。”  
“我不是指这个。”莱姆斯看起来有点沮丧，“您觉得会不会有人因为错误的事情被送进监狱呢？他们或许抓了错误的人？”  
“你在暗示小天狼星布莱克是无辜的？”  
莱姆斯犹豫地说：“我只是在暗示我无法确定的事而已。”  
“过去的都已经过去了，”阿不思说着，看到莱姆斯一下子就像一个被扎破的轮胎一样瘪了下去。他换上更温和的语气：“莱姆斯，如果我能找到证明小天狼星无辜的证据，我会用所有办法让他从监狱里出来的。但以现状来看，不利于他的证据太多，本应能说出真相的人都已经被施了遗忘咒或者已经去世。你最好不要太寄希望于这些。”  
“好的，教授。”莱姆斯面无表情地说，但阿不思知道这不会是结束。

 

 

盖勒特 二十五岁  
盖勒特记忆中的魔杖店脏兮兮的，到处都充满灰尘。地上很杂乱，踏上去会有咯吱咯吱的声响，而且这里的空气总让盖勒特想打喷嚏。但他现在却捏着鼻子，努力压制着呼吸。他最不希望的事就是被捉住。  
站在这里本身就是就是不可思议的：格里戈维奇的魔杖店。各种被魔杖制作人随意堆放着的材料闪烁着微光，它们静默地拥在他身边，散射出一种盖勒特无法名状的美丽。他有些渴望拥有魔杖制作人这样的能力，但又觉得凭借自己已有的天才，这些都只是无关紧要的事情而已。  
找到一团乱麻中的线头总是很难的，盖勒特只得依从自己的直觉。格里戈维奇显然不会把魔杖放在人们可以一眼看到的地方，所以在房间里扫视或许是徒劳无功的。他轻手轻脚地踏在木地板上，试图把发出的声音放到最小。许多商店同时也是店主的家，被抓到的后果对盖勒特而言非常严重。盖勒特不会让任何人、任何事阻挡他寻找老魔杖的脚步，但如果杀了魔杖制作人又显得太小题大做了。他的首要任务依然是找到那根魔杖。  
察觉到自己的糊涂后，盖勒特开始在抽屉里寻找，将叠成一摞的书和文件夹一一分开搜寻后，还不忘将它们还原成原来的样子。他甚至觉得自己需要格里戈维奇的帮忙。  
二十分钟后，盖勒特开始后悔自己的考虑不周。二十五分钟后，他的心情已经很烦躁了。他已经搜遍了整个商店，自以为已经翻过了每一个可以让魔杖藏身的地方。这线索不可能是错的，那根魔杖一定在这儿！  
心情沮丧的盖勒特斜靠着工作台，眼前就是书柜。盖勒特充满威胁的眼神一直凝视着它，就好像它才是导致他失败的罪魁祸首。忽然，有什么吸引了他的目光，这是一本被夹在那堆魔杖制作书之间的英语词典，给德国人看的那种。他知道格里戈维奇的英语大概只能勉强拼出一两个句子。那么为什么他会把一本他根本不说、也不会学的字典放在这里？  
心中就像有蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，盖勒特从书架上抽出那本字典。比想象中轻了很多，果然是空的，盖勒特想。他深吸了一口气，简直要感谢老天的眷顾。盖勒特摇了摇这本书，它的内部发出咯咯的响声。微笑着，盖勒特打开了这本书。  
在这本书开始尖叫之前盖勒特只来得及看那魔杖一眼，他诅咒着自己的愚蠢，知道自己逃脱的时间只有几秒，盖勒特把魔杖抽了出来，对着窗户念了一句魔咒。当魔杖店的大门被猛然打开时盖勒特已经爬到了窗户上。他暂停了一秒，听见格里戈维奇尖叫着让他停下。紧握着手中的老魔杖，盖勒特站在窗户上对他放肆地大笑着，掠出了窗户。盖勒特在落地之前就已经幻影移形，再次站在了他的小房间里。  
直到在房间里站定时他还在笑，前倾着身体检查那根魔杖——那显然是真的，不是什么赝品。平放在手上让他感到很重，而它又是那样强大。盖勒特轻轻弹着它，试着念了个魔咒。在因狂喜而几乎手舞足蹈起来之后，盖勒特将魔杖系在了腰带上，整个人倒在床上。  
就是这个了，这是他计划中的第一步。  
短暂的后悔划过他的脑海，提醒他这个计划本来不应该由他一个人来实施，提醒他本来阿不思应该站在他身边。  
盖勒特很快就打消了这个念头。阿不思已经从他的生命中离开了，而他的视线不应该停留在过去。  
“向着胜利！”他在黑暗中对自己低语着，即使无人能看到也笑得灿烂，“向着我的新世界！”

 

 

阿不思 七十五岁  
“你应该注意那个姓里德尔的小子。”  
阿不福思擦拭着吧台，和酒吧里唯一的顾客状似轻松地说着话。阿不思抿着杯中的白兰地，沉默着看他的弟弟完成工作。猪头酒吧，也是霍格莫德最年轻的一家酒吧，还没有开业多久。但它在短时间内就成为了当地人闲逛的好去处，或者是商人们不方便在三把扫帚酒吧做他们那些生意时的一个好地方。阿不福思看起来并不在意他的店没什么好声誉——更有可能的是，这家酒吧就是靠这个揽客的。  
阿不思为他的弟弟骄傲，因为阿不福思这一辈子就没有真正想做过什么事。即使在一个背阴的地方开一家有着山羊味儿的酒吧不会是阿不思愿意做的事情，他也为阿不福思做这行很愉快而高兴着。这是很长时间以来阿不思第一次看见他的弟弟在笑着了。  
让我们回到眼前的话题。阿不思挑了挑眉毛道：“注意里德尔？”  
“他在密谋着什么。”阿不福思咕哝着，把脏兮兮的抹布扔到水槽中，“他从学校出来后就在这里闲逛。我可不会买他的账。他和那群人一起搞那些密谋，他们正在滑向深渊。”  
阿不思吞下了剩下的白兰地，感到那些液体滑向他的咽喉。他将空玻璃杯放在吧台上，看着阿不福思把杯子就像对待抹布一样扔到水槽里。“自从我把他带到霍格沃兹就开始他就开始提防我，我一直试图跟踪他，但他已经证明了自己是个像他所希望的那样难以捉摸的人。”  
“你的调查应该更仔细。”  
阿不思斜了他一眼：“我只能说，我尽力了。”  
兄弟俩相互瞪着，谁都不说话。终于，阿不福思抬了抬肩膀，以一个让他的哥哥看起来像是在耸肩的方式。相对应的，阿不思的神情显得很僵硬：“他让我想起某个人，很有人格魅力，想要做的事就一定会去做。里德尔看人就像是在看一块块肉一样。我觉得这样的人会让你怀想起什么。”  
阿不思听懂了他的话，清楚阿不福思在影射什么：“如果你是在旁敲侧击地套我的话，那么我想说我没有被他迷惑住。”  
“这种事对你来说又不是第一次了。”  
愤怒和沮丧的心绪席卷了阿不思，他不得不闭上眼睛，以抑制情绪的爆发。当他再次睁开眼时，阿不福思用一种了然的眼光看着他。阿不思知道这个人触动了他的神经。这不是第一次了，阿不思真恨不得打他弟弟一拳。  
“你曾经想过原谅我吗，阿不福思？”  
“我不知道，我没看出来你值得我原谅。”  
“我的确犯了错误，但我也是个人。”  
“是个该死的错误！”阿不福思的声音陡然提高，“这该死的错误杀了我妹妹。”  
阿不思没有就此止住话头：“她也是我妹妹。”  
阿不福思什么也没说，只是嗤笑了一下。阿不思看着吧台，轻轻地说：“如果能有任何可能让时光倒流，那我一定是毫不犹豫的。但我不能更改过去，阿不福思，无论我做什么都不能让往事重新来过了。我想我们都知道这一点。但我更倾向于在悔恨过后反思自己。”  
“算是这样。”  
“我让他的余生在监狱中度过已经说明了我到底忠于谁。”  
阿不福思忽然转了个身，对阿不思怒目而视，这让阿不思感到有些恐怖：“我看到一个人那样努力地演着戏，我看到一个人那样地假装这只是魔法部对他的要求。而且，他知道他会得到慷慨的奖赏。难道那不是你接受那个任务的原因吗？是的，你是在拼命把他关在监狱里，但你在决斗时没冲上去和他拥吻真是不可思议！”  
“够了。”阿不思站了起来，“我待在这里不是为了听这个的。我自己清楚为什么要做这些。如果你还依旧被愤怒蒙蔽这双眼，就是你自己的责任了。我除了试图和你改善关系之外也没有什么可做的了，阿不福思。我帮助过你，我照料过你，我也听过你那些侮辱我人格的话。我已经筋疲力尽了，阿不福思。”  
他抬脚走出了酒吧。阿不福思在他身后低声发着牢骚，但阿不思已经恼火到不想注意听他说了什么。在他内心深处，早已知道阿不福思为什么对他那么刻薄，他也知道自己理应得到这样的对待。他本就应该背负着它们走下去。  
他顺原路返回了霍格沃兹，阿不福思称他为懦夫的骂声一直在他脑海里回响。

 

 

盖勒特 六十二岁  
这是一个寒冷的夜晚，刺骨的寒风掠过拜尔斯多夫的街道，当风穿过几层厚大衣时，盖勒特不由得打了个哆嗦。已经是深夜了，这次归家的时间比盖勒特想象中要晚了很久。和他的支持者们的每周例会这次时间长了一些。当然这是值得的，他们提出的建议一直都那么棒。总之，盖勒特为他的计划进展程度感到很满意。除了英国和美国之外，整个世界都已经被他握在掌心。首先，他将会征服英国，在英国的太阳陨落之后，美国被他掌控的日子也就不会远了。  
征服英国看起来很有难度，盖勒特已经向英国的魔法部寄去了询问的信件，而他们则如盖勒特意料的那样无视了他的猫头鹰。他知道他们犹豫的原因：阿不思·邓布利多在那里有极广的人脉。这并不令人惊讶——邓布利多的名字在这里都常常被提到。传闻说盖勒特害怕他，但盖勒特清楚这一切的真相，他相信自己用实力打败他只是时间的问题。但他还没有做好面对他的老搭档的准备，现在还不是时候。  
对他来说做一个统治者并不难。民众愿意听从他，有的人还为他们做出的改变感到欢欣鼓舞。他对计划中那些已经实行的部分很满意——即使只有少数麻瓜真正理解了他计划的内容。麻瓜们在他紧锣密鼓地筹备时开战让他觉得运气自己很好，但最近他的好运气出现了一些裂痕。希特勒问的问题越来越多，而且他清除劣等民族的方法看起来也越来越蹩脚，甚至变得有些拙劣了。  
有的人把盖勒特称为黑巫师，但盖勒特从来不承认这样的称呼。黑巫师只关心他们自己和手中握着的权利。他们的屠杀没有目的，只是为了炫耀自己的能力，证明自己是在世的巫师中最强大的。而盖勒特要证明的是他是有史以来最伟大的巫师——他一向自信有这个能力，他从不滥杀无辜，那些生命的逝去对两个世界都好。  
他的对头们从不看一眼他的追随者；他的对头们从不看一眼那些鼓励他在这条路上一直走下去的人；他的对头们从不看一眼那些他做过的好事。从来没有，所以他们看到的盖勒特格林德沃是“黑巫师”。  
这让盖勒特很恼怒。他唯一的目标就是“更伟大的利益”。虽然这个词出自阿不思之口，但真正会为它去死的人是盖勒特。  
盖勒特站在家门口，在口袋里摸索着钥匙，他蓦地停了下来。一只鸟飞落在门口的阶梯上，耀眼的红色在黑暗中划出一条裂缝。鸟儿发出一声悦耳的鸣叫，但却让他感到浑身发凉。即使他没有亲眼见到过，他也看出这是一只凤凰。凤凰为何出现在台阶上已经是一个谜了，但盖勒特还是无视了它，径自打开门，安静地走了进去。  
进门的一刹那他就感到家里有人。盖勒特从长袍中轻轻抽出魔杖，低声说道：“荧光闪烁。”蓝色的微光取代了原本的黑暗，盖勒特扫视着四周，试图找出房间里的那一丝阴影：“我知道你在那里，出来吧。”  
没有回答，盖勒特的眼睛眯了眯。他又一次愤怒地吼道：“出来吧！”这一次，从他的大花瓶后面传来了一点响动。  
“我认为继续避开你是相当不明智的行为。”清晰的英国口音在黑暗中说道。盖勒特感到血液都要凝固了，他立刻认出了这个声音。他不动声色地把魔杖抓的更紧，试图找到他。慢慢地，阿不思从黑暗中走了出来。  
相对于十八岁时，阿不思并没有太大变化。他依然又高又瘦，头发的赤褐色还没有完全褪去。他的头发长长了，已经过了肘部，甚至可以塞到腰带里。最大的变化是阿不思留了一撮小胡子，这看起来挺有趣的，但和他记忆里的阿不思不太一样。阿不思的魔杖也指向了盖勒特，但这已经不像十八岁的时候了，因为他的脸上没有一丝笑容，没有一丝对他曾经爱人的喜爱。  
盖勒特清了清嗓子，试图装出漫不经心的样子：“晚上好，阿不思。”他用英语说道，声音轻巧而热情，“能见到你真高兴。我承认你的到来让我惊讶了。相比于私闯民宅，你进来时考虑过敲门吗？”  
“惊讶并没有让你放松警惕。”  
“所以你担心自己的生命安全？我可以杀了你。”  
“你不能够的。”阿不思的声音和盖勒特一样轻快，仿佛他们正相对而坐，一边喝茶一边聊天一样，如果没有那两根相隔三英尺指着对方心脏的魔杖这场景就更逼真了。  
“我相信你。但你是怎么进来的？”  
“当你出门的时候，我施了个隐形咒，从门缝里溜了进来。顺便说一句我帮你关了灯。”咔嗒的轻响过后，房间里的灯立刻全都熄灭了。盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，默默赞叹。  
“太了不起了，”他点评到，“我一点也没感觉到你。”他停顿了一下，回想着今晚发生的怪事，“那只站在台阶上的凤凰，你认识吧？”  
阿不思点了点头：“他是我的，我叫他福克斯。”  
盖勒特惊奇地摇着头：“也只有你才能驯服那种生物。你不介意我们都把魔杖放低点儿吧？我的胳膊累得够呛，除非你先攻击我，要不然我也不会攻击你的。我们曾经是朋友，阿不思。我们尊重那段曾经，可以吗？”  
他们对视了一会儿，阿不思的魔杖渐渐放了下来，盖勒特也跟着收起了魔杖：“你待在这儿，我去准备点茶？从……伦敦什么的感到这儿也是一段挺长的旅程了，我猜。”  
“苏格兰。”阿不思更正道，“从霍格莫德来，茶很不错，谢谢你。”  
盖勒特轻轻弹了一下魔杖，茶壶立刻开始沸腾。他把不同种类的茶叶放在茶几上供阿不思选择，毫不出乎他的意料，阿不思选了口味最甜的那种。阿不思坐了下来，拿着盖勒特递给他的茶杯，轻声说着谢谢。在啜了一口后，盖勒特扫了他一眼，堵住了他正想说出了话。  
“我猜你从苏格兰跑过来不是为了找我喝茶的。你想要做什么，阿不思？你要完成的任务是什么？”  
阿不思向茶杯里看去，他在想好自己话中的每一个词后才开口道：“我们彼此都知道我为什么会在这里，盖勒特。”他说：“你不能再这样做了。”  
“这样？”  
“你的计划。”  
“你说我们一起设计的计划？”盖勒特的声音有些尖，他盯着阿不思的脸，寻找着任何一丝爱恋的痕迹，“你难道不为此骄傲吗，邓布利多？他们在我的手中那样完美地实现了，改革结束后不久，新的世界就要诞生了。我承认为此我真的很激动。”  
“我没法为此骄傲，”阿不思轻声说：“你曲解了它们的含义，将它们变成你想的那种样子。你是在谋杀，盖勒特，你知道我对这些向来不能容忍。”  
“我在让世界变得更美好，杀戮是不得不采取的措施。”  
“你在试图用空想来为那些无用的谋杀买单，”阿不思说道，“我们在年轻的时候就讨论过这件事，没想到今天我们又开始争论了。盖勒特，谋杀永远不会有借口。永远不会，我坚信。”  
“我看见你父亲带来的阴影依旧笼罩着你。”  
“我只是不愿意再看到任何家庭像我的一样被毁掉而已。”  
“事实上你在责怪我，我可以这么说吗？”  
阿不思没有动，他用冷淡的眼神盯着盖勒特：“我想我们已经没什么可说的了。”  
“你并不是无话可说，”盖勒特身体前倾，“你忘了，阿不思。你的生命中有那么一段时光，那时你对这些计划像我一样热衷。你想要成为其中的一部分——你忘记我们一起制定法律的时候了吗？你现在可以藏在那些诸如我曲解了那些的意义之类的谎言后面，但我决不会。‘为了更伟大的利益’，这是你先提出的。”  
盖勒特为阿不思不回避这个问题而惊讶：“我为那时的事感到后悔。”  
“虽然如此，”盖勒特又一次靠回椅背上，“现在相比等待我回英国，你更想用魔杖将我击倒。真是勇敢啊，阿不思，你相信你能阻挡我吗？”  
阿不思点点头：“我相信我能。”  
盖勒特歪了歪头：“如果有必要的话，你会杀了我吗？”  
盖勒特说完之后两人间有一瞬的尴尬沉默，阿不思看着他的眼睛：“如果有必要的话，我会。”  
盖勒特不由得笑了起来：“上帝啊，你简直太高尚了，阿不思！我打赌你在你从事的行业内会很出名，你的职业是什么？”  
“我是学校教师。”他的声音充满警惕。  
“学校教师？我的天哪，阿不思。哦，我打赌你在那里混得很好，不是吗？现在你把这个该死的国家玩弄于鼓掌之间，如果他们知道你曾经和黑巫师格林德沃在一起而且还是情人他们会是什么反应？”  
“盖勒特——”  
盖勒特在阿不思说完这句话之前打断了他，来回踱着步。他脚下忽然拐了个弯，用手抚摸着阿不思的脸。在他能避开之前，盖勒特吻上了阿不思的嘴唇。他感受到了阿不思强烈的抗拒，却反而用舌头试图碰触着阿不思的口腔。在接受之前总有那么一瞬的反抗，盖勒特终于感受到了阿不思的嘴轻轻张开压上他的。这一刻仿佛就是从前，几十年前一样的场景现在也一样美好。盖勒特沉浸在愉悦的漩涡中。  
为了呼吸，盖勒特暂时离开了阿不思，但当他再次靠近时，阿不思忽然冷得像冰一样，唇就像石头一样冷硬。盖勒特退后一步说：“阿不思，不要拒绝我。你清楚你想要我。”  
“我是否想要不是重点，”阿不思说，听到他微微的喘息，盖勒特很开心，“我知道你想要做什么，但那不可能成功。”  
“我没有想要做任何事。”  
“你想要控制我。”  
“真可疑。”  
“拜你所赐。”  
盖勒特的心感到刺痛：“这对你来说难道不好吗？我们在一起的时光离现在已经有几十年了。你还记得我们怎样为彼此疯狂的吗？我抚摸你的肌肤，而你就像燃着的火焰一样。我总能让你的火焰燃烧起来。”  
“我清晰的记得你曾经对我说过这句话，说过一次。”  
“它本身从没有变过。”  
阿不思冷漠的表情没有变化，他把盖勒特推开了，冷冷地瞪着他：“我们已经结束了，盖勒特。你不会将我拉入你的阵营，我也不会再劝你回头。为什么要在这里浪费时间呢？这已经没必要继续下去了。”  
他们之间发生的事真令人无奈，盖勒特想。他回过头：“没有一点回旋的余地了吗？”  
“没有。”  
他叹道：“你当然不会相信我其实不想在这方面出风头。”  
阿不思摇了摇头：“当然不会，我更偏向于和你决斗。”  
“我会等着你。”  
“太棒了。”盖勒特有足够的勇气展露给他一个微笑，“期待着打败你的那一天。”他笑着看着阿不思给了他一个厌恶的眼神，然后一言不发地消失在黑夜里。

 

 

阿不思 六十四岁  
决斗过后是一片死寂。围观的人群慢慢散去，只留下阿不思一个人。他站在那里喘着气，精疲力竭，身上有擦伤，还处在对刚才那场决斗的惊惧之中。他从没有想到自己真的会击败盖勒特，但这样的现实已经摆在他的面前。魔法部刚刚把失去知觉的盖勒特带走。阿不思甚至犹豫是否让他们带走他，但他们允诺盖勒特暂时只会被带到拘留所。他在盖勒特醒后会被允许去见他。  
治疗师们很快就围了过来，他解释了自己的情况，动了动关节后，只有一个固执的治疗师还站在那里。她小心地开始为阿不思清理伤口，用魔法治愈那些刮伤和瘀伤。他任由她治疗着，不想去阻止。只有她碰触他的又断了一次的鼻子时，阿不思阻止了他。  
“不要。”  
她奇怪地看了他一眼：“邓布利多先生，”她有着很重的口音，“这个治疗不会花太多时间的，而且不会有疼痛。”  
“这不是我担心的，”阿不思说道，没有移开他的手，“请别碰我的鼻子。”他知道自己听起来很傻。鼻子的两次断裂，都是阿不思曾经的愚蠢带来的纪念和他想保留的回忆。慢慢地，她移开了手，耸了耸肩。  
“如你所愿，先生。”  
他松了一口气，对她微笑了一下。这是他第一次真正看着这个女孩，他注意到她眼神中的恐惧。她制服下的袖章——死亡圣器的标志，告诉阿不思她曾是盖勒特的追随者之一。她很害怕，阿不思知道，但他又无法责怪她。这一场决斗过后，她的整个人生都被改写了。她再也不是胜者中的一员——没有了工作，没有了领袖，或许也没有了未来。她什么也没有了。  
阿不思抚上她的胳膊，她惊恐地几乎要跳起来，瞪大了眼睛看着他。他笑了：“你不会一贫如洗的，你会被安排新的工作。”  
治疗师哼了一声：“没有诊所会雇佣我了，他们不把我处死就算我的幸运了。”  
“你不明白。”阿不思的声音很温柔，“你不知道马上会发生什么。人们会渐渐明白。”  
她忽然看起来很恼火：“你觉得我很愚蠢吗？我知道马上会发生什么，邓布利多，比你能想到的多得多。格林德沃给了我们希望——有一天我们或许不用在麻瓜中东躲西藏的希望；当他们发现我们是巫师时不会被处死的希望；有一天麻瓜和巫师能和睦相处的希望。我们有那么多东西可以彼此学习。医学上的进步也可以同时惠及我们两方。”  
治疗师的声音充满了热情，阿不思不由得被吸引了：“你的名字是？”  
她不情愿地说：“庞弗雷。”  
阿不思点了点头：“庞弗雷，这不像是个德国名字。”  
“不是，这是我丈夫的姓——他在麻瓜的战争中被杀了。”庞弗雷顿了一下，“你刚才说的是什么意思？什么叫我会被安排新的工作？”  
阿不思握住她的手：“庞弗雷夫人，我保证我会尽我所能保证你和你的家人的安全。”  
她对他微笑，但这一抹笑转瞬即逝。  
一只手搭上他的肩膀，阿不思回过头去。警卫举起手，做了一个投降的手势，露出一个试探性的笑：“对不起，先生。我只是像提醒您那个犯人已经可以探视了，如果您还想见他的话。”  
阿不思本能地感到紧张，他深吸了一口气：“当然，你能带我去吗？”  
走到盖勒特的拘留所并不算远，警卫给了阿不思十五分钟的探视时间。说实话阿不思倒不在乎这个。十五分钟的时间想和盖勒特说清楚他要说的一切是远远不够的。相比于和警卫争论，他只是做了一个深呼吸。牢房的门随着嘎吱嘎吱的声音被打开，阿不思瞥了盖勒特一眼。  
他的呼吸都要停在喉咙里了。几小时前，盖勒特还是高傲而美丽的。而面前的人，双臂被绑在柱子上，头被用一种侮辱性的姿势吊了起来。他的整个身体都在萧瑟地抖着，阿不思不由得感到愧疚。他慢慢走近房间，一边迈着步子一边盯着盖勒特。而盖勒特一动不动。  
走到他面前后，他弯下腰试图和盖勒特保持平视。盖勒特醒了过来，他的蓝眼睛盯着地面。阿不思从背后能看到盖勒特的手，它们已经紧紧握成了拳头，甚至被指甲刺出了红印。  
“盖勒特。”  
“滚。”盖勒特的声音传了出来。  
“在我能和你说话之前我哪里也不会去。”  
盖勒特猛地抬起头，阿不思发现他的眼睛里是满满的厌烦：“我说了滚！现在！在我扯断这些捆绑然后用我的双手掐死你之前！”  
阿不思不由得轻声笑了出来，他庆幸自己有那样的勇气。这是讥讽的笑声：“我不觉得你会做这些。今天打败你一次已经足够了，不是吗？”盖勒特尖叫了一声，猛地向前扑去，但在绳子束缚住他的行动之前也只移动了几英寸。他看着阿不思，愤怒爬上了他的脸。  
“我恨你。”  
“你不恨我，盖勒特。”  
“我恨你，我恨你对我做的所有事。”盖勒特猛烈地摇晃着，“你把我一切都带走了，阿不思。一切。你知道你自己做了什么吗？”  
阿不思点点头，用手去碰盖勒特的脸颊。盖勒特猛地把头调开，但阿不思并没有移开他的手：“盖勒特，我保住了你的命。你或许现在不懂，你或许永远都不会懂。但如果你执迷不悟的话，我们将不得不杀了你。”  
“你们已经杀了我了。”盖勒特厉声说。  
他摇了摇头：“没有。”  
阿不思明白现在和他已经没什么好说的了，他希望盖勒特某一天会明白他这样做的意义。他起身离开，无视背后那疯狂的笑声。警卫看起来很惊讶。  
后来他知道盖勒特曾有过选择的机会，他选择被关在自己建造的监狱高墙里。这是一个合适的结尾，阿不思想，即使他觉得自己应该和盖勒特受到一样的处罚。

 

 

盖勒特 九十八岁  
五十年的牢狱生活后，盖勒特发现他的内心已经越来越波澜不惊了。他的生活组成只剩下坐在牢房里，偶尔吃一顿饭。钮蒙迦德只剩下了两个警卫，他们都太过年轻，对他的罪行没有一点真正的痛恨。他们不明白为什么他们的祖父母们觉得他那么恐怖，那么令人害怕——他们认为这很不可思议。总之，他们对于被锁在牢房里的老人一点也不害怕。  
他没有访客。盖勒特甚至不确定自己是否允许被探望。  
在这样的心态下，盖勒特在警卫主动和他说话时感到有些惊讶。警卫略显笨拙地将锁打开，装出一副威风的样子对盖勒特说：“你有一个访客，格林德沃先生。”他的声音里有明显的厌恶，能听出他并不希望那个访客的到来。盖勒特坐直了一些，这么多年来第一次希望自己有一根魔杖。在监狱里，他总希望自己在面对访客时看起来体面一点。  
门开了，盖勒特歪着头往警卫身边看。一个平静的声音说道：“警卫没必要呆在这里了，我确信他不会造成威胁，尤其是对我来说。”这句话是用德语说的，但夹杂着外国的口音。警卫有些不悦，但还是站到了旁边。  
“你有一个小时时间，如果需要什么帮助的话，告诉我们就可以了。”  
那个访客的声音听起来有些好笑：“当然。”  
警卫走开了，盖勒特看了那个人一眼。他惊讶地心跳都要停了。即使这离他们的最后一次相见已经过了五十多年，盖勒特还是能认出阿不思那高而瘦削的身形。他没有动，蓝色眼睛上下打量着盖勒特。阿不思变了，从1945年开始。他的气质看起来很不一样——不复他们十八岁时初见的男孩模样，也不像那个打败他的学校教师。现在的阿不思是优雅的，对自己和自己能力的自信给他带来了这种风度。  
阿不思走进牢房时什么也没说，只是扬起嘴角对他笑了一下。终于，他说道：“你比我想象的看起来要好。”  
盖勒特努力克制着把面前的男人掐死的欲望。他没有从窗户边的椅子上站起来，而是对阿不思做了个手势：“原谅我，就让我这样坐着吧。天太冷了，身体不如从前。”  
“没关系。”阿不思大步走进房间，握住盖勒特的手，行了一个很结实的握手礼。他的笑容很明亮（上帝啊，他简直在闪闪发光），阿不思后退了一步：“盖勒特，见到你真高兴。离我们上次的通信已经有那么长时间了，我想念你的信。”  
盖勒特抑制不住那声轻蔑的冷哼：“真的，阿不思，你曾经是一个更令人信服的撒谎者。”  
阿不思对他眨了眨眼睛，好像被冒犯后很受伤的样子：“我不是在撒谎，盖勒特。我一直很喜欢我们之间的通信。我们之间有差异，但是——”  
他不想听到这句话的结尾，所以盖勒特抬起手打断了他的话：“停。你不想说这些我也不想听。省着点吧，别说这些没用的废话了，告诉我你来这里的目的。”  
阿不思没有立刻回答，他从长袍中抽出一个袋子。在他解开搭扣时，他开始说话：“我有一样东西想给你看。一样我确信你会感兴趣的东西。”  
盖勒特挑了挑眉，盯着那个袋子。他拒绝从椅子上站起来。盖勒特对它的兴趣并不太大，他看着阿不思解开袋子上的绳子，对盖勒特展开一个笑容。他在把它展开之前它还是叠起来的，盖勒特对它完全失望了。  
“你走了几百英里就是为了向我展示一件长袍？”  
“事实上是一件披风。”  
“这没什么区别。”  
阿不思皱了皱眉，他的脸上少了一丝热情。这很好笑，真的，像他那样年纪的男人看起来那么像一个孩子：“我觉得即使全世界的人都不惊讶，你也会为此惊讶的，盖勒特。又或许你已经开始体会到人到老年的变化了？”  
“你比我老，阿不思。我没心情和你玩这些游戏了，告诉我。”  
失望的表情掠过阿不思的脸，但他什么也没说。反而，他展开斗篷让盖勒特穿上。盖勒特抓住了它，将它拉近了仔细打量着，阿不思说道：“这是一件非常旧的斗篷，做工很好，我相信你也能看出这一点。穿上吧。”  
盖勒特不得不承认它很结实，做工极好。它面料很软，但在指间滑过又很有分量。盖勒特将它披在胳膊上，看见他的手臂不见了。他眨了眨眼睛。  
这是一件斗篷。  
这件斗篷让他的手臂消失了。  
“我的上帝！”他叫道，而阿不思在轻轻地笑着。盖勒特看着他，用极度不可置信的眼神：“这是……？不可能的。阿不思，告诉我这不是真的！”  
“我也几乎不相信自己的眼睛。”阿不思平静地说，他一直看着盖勒特，“自己判断吧，你会和我得到相同的结论的。”  
“你从哪里得到它的？”  
“一个我以前的学生。”阿不思掸掉床上的灰尘，坐了下来，他的紫色长袍在腿上像波浪一样地飘动着，“他几星期之前向我提到说他有一件隐形斗篷。这一定程度上解释了我的好奇：他在霍格沃茨那么多年调皮捣蛋怎么都没有被查到。当他提到它是继承自他父亲之前我并没有想太多。我知道斗篷都是相似的，但我从来没有看到任何一件让时光无法留下痕迹的斗篷。我几乎立刻就知道我眼前的是什么了。尽管如此，我还是想听一听另一位专家的意见。”  
盖勒特简直无法把眼睛从它上面移开了，这件斗篷曾是他排在最后的目标，是他认为最不重要的。在他和阿不思在一起时，他们认为它可以用来把阿莉安娜藏在里面，如果她不可避免地要跟着他们的话。在他一个人的时候，盖勒特心中的它变成了想象中用来隐藏自己的工具。这真的很残酷，他的手上正握着一件圣器，但他已经没有机会再用它做任何事了。  
“你计划用它来做什么？”  
“我计划把它还给它原本的主人。”阿不思说，他漫不经心地耸了耸肩。  
“这不是真的吧，邓布利多！”盖勒特不由得叫出来。他紧紧抓住斗篷在阿不思面前挥舞着，“你知道你现在有什么吗，阿不思？两件圣器！两件！我不是个笨蛋，我还记得我的老计划。我已经有了戒指的线索，你能找到它。我们能找到它！”  
“不，盖勒特。”阿不思的声音很坚定。  
“两件，阿不思！两件——”  
“让人疯狂的危险物品。”阿不思自顾自地接了下去，他目不转睛地盯着盖勒特。盖勒特向后缩了缩，他已经忘记那双蓝眼睛里蕴含的情感了，“它们太危险，而我们都老了。拥有它们能做什么呢？”  
无数件事划过盖勒特的脑海——他梦想着的权利，他渴望的荣耀。另一个完美的世界，如果阿不思那时没有杀了他该多好。他曾经有一个瞬间，一个几乎要实现他的梦想的瞬间。但他现在站在这里，牢房里有两件圣器，而老年的阿不思看起来比五十年之前已经衰弱了许多……  
盖勒特松开了斗篷，发现自己的双手在颤抖。他抬起头望向站在那里的阿不思，他的魔杖正指向盖勒特的胸膛。他深吸了一口气，看着阿不思弯下腰捡起了斗篷。他的魔杖从没有放下过一丝一毫，眼睛也没有离开过盖勒特的脸。  
“我们什么时候变老的，阿不思？”  
阿不思在回答前先将斗篷塞进了他的包以保证安全：“这是我也常问自己的问题，我的老朋友。”他的魔杖依然指着盖勒特，但已经不再握得那么紧了。阿不思仔细端详了一会儿他，脸上露出奇怪的表情。他叹息着放下魔杖，对盖勒特笑了。  
盖勒特知道那种眼神的意义，所以他没有给阿不思说话的机会。这是他在年轻时常常见到的表情。“你想要把斗篷物归原主？那个男孩知道自己拥有的是什么吗？”  
“不，他像大部分人那样，单纯地相信三兄弟的故事仅仅是一个童话。我也不会点破这件事，他肩上的担子已经很重了。”  
盖勒特点了点头。他想问阿不思那么多问题：他是谁？与英国黑魔王的战争要开始了吗？但他什么也没有说，阿不思看起来也不想和他谈起这些。阿不思来这里只有一个理由那就是给他看那件斗篷。没有人想要提到过去。至少，盖勒特知道自己一定不想。  
他们依旧在那么多事情上有分歧。盖勒特甚至不确定他是否是被出卖了。  
阿不思转过身去，看上去就要走出牢房，对盖勒特近乎带着悲伤的笑了一下：“我害怕了，老朋友，我害怕这是我们最后一次相见。”  
皱了皱眉，盖勒特还是点了点头：“或许吧。”  
他们相距只有一步之遥，阿不思似乎想要说什么，但还是保持缄默。他给了盖勒特一个悲伤的笑容：“再见，盖勒特。”  
盖勒特甚至不知道他还能说什么。

阿不思 十八岁  
爱菲亚斯的到来是他妹妹的死去而导致的。他是阿不思生命中的常驻客人，阿不思熟悉他，他也一直很热情。在对过去几个月的分离寒暄了一阵后，阿不思很高兴他还有一个能把他拉回现实的朋友。阿莉安娜的葬礼后他们度过了几天很令人尴尬的日子，阿不福思做了他能做的任何事以阻止两个男孩接近他，他甚至选择把自己锁在戈德里克山谷家中的小房间里。他已经告诉阿不思自己将会在霍格沃茨过圣诞节和复活节，直到学期结束都不会再回家了。  
阿不思没有责怪他，他已经对阿不福思不公平了，那条裂缝或许永远无法弥补。目送他的弟弟走进国王十字车站的站台后，他独自回到了那个空空的家。家里有爱菲亚斯留下的一张便条，说他只是出去几个小时，阿不思惊讶地发现自己基本对此无动于衷。他甚至开始感激那些短暂的寂静时刻——尤其是在几天前的葬礼后。阿不思注意到巴沙特女士来过，她还留下了一小篮面包。他不愿意再想巴沙特，尤其是不愿意想起她的侄子。  
他走进阿莉安娜在楼下的房间开始打扫，但很快意识到这不是他现在的该干的活儿。现在，阿不思更需要回到自己的卧室，一言不发地枯坐上几个小时。在他踏上最后一级台阶时就听见大门被打开的声音，爱菲亚斯那熟悉的声音叫着他的名字。  
“阿不思？你在家吗？”  
克制住想要叹息的冲动，阿不思向下走了几步，伸出头示意爱菲亚斯他在家：“你到家比我想象的早。”  
“我本来想去集市上转一转，但我想买的已经卖光了。”爱菲亚斯说，一边换上了拖鞋。这是一个很小的动作，但阿不思却敏锐地捕捉到了。少年抬起头，对他展开一个明亮而充满希望的笑容：“阿不福思在去霍格沃茨的路上了吗？”  
“是的，”阿不思说，走下剩下几级台阶进了厨房，他靠在水槽旁边，“他希望能让我知道他再也不想回到这座房子了。我并不想责怪他，即使我一直在考虑怎么对付那些山羊。”  
爱菲亚斯发出一阵不知道是笑还是什么的声音，他倚着阿不思对面的墙站着。阿不思讨厌爱菲亚斯那样的眼神，这让他觉得那是在怜悯他。阿不思不想要他的怜悯，也不值得要他的怜悯。他理应得到的是阿不福思对他的缄默，他理应得到的是他本来挺直的鼻子上的那个肿块，他理应得到的惩罚更多更多。  
“他总有一天会回来。”爱菲亚斯说，轻轻地耸了耸肩，“他还年轻，不像你那么坚强。他现在都要疯了，但总有一天他会发现这件事不该归咎于你。”  
阿不思一言不发，更加恨这样的自己了。  
他能看出爱菲亚斯想要说什么，从他脸上的表情和嘴巴的一张一合看出来。在他转身面对水槽里没洗的碟子前，阿不思盯着他出了一会儿神。爱菲亚斯清了清嗓子，立刻注意到身边的人有些紧张地往旁边站了一些。自从他来了之后，他们还没有真正交谈过。阿不思回答那些已经成为习惯的问题，但他更希望什么也不说。  
就仿佛他想永远把这段经历埋在心底。  
爱菲亚斯又清了清嗓子：“你愿不愿意……和我聊一聊天，阿不思？”  
“不。”这不是在撒谎，阿不思更想把这段不堪的记忆简单地忘却。  
“阿不思，你不能永远把这些藏在心里。你总得和别人说一说。否则……”爱菲亚斯似乎觉察到自己的失言。以现在阿不思洗盘子的状况来看，紧握着的盘子没有被捏碎简直就是一个奇迹。然而，爱菲亚斯还是鼓起勇气说了下去，“否则，情况只会变得更差，你的状况会更糟。”  
阿不思假装没有听见爱菲亚斯的话，继续用力擦洗着盘子，眼睛只盯着手上捏着的盘子。如果这个该死的污点能消失就好了。  
他听到爱菲亚斯在他身后叹息：“你变了，阿不思。”  
这激怒了阿不思，但他没有回头：“变了？我没有变。”  
“不，你变了。”他的好友说，依然勇敢地站在那里。后来，阿不思打心里佩服他那时有勇气说出这些话的胆量。爱菲亚斯深吸了一口气说道：“你一直很安静，但你现在和平常不一样。你什么都不愿意说，你不给我任何机会，我也从没见过你和阿不福思像在阿莉安娜葬礼上那样吵过架，你把自己锁在卧室里，试图和整个世界划清界限。”  
阿不思依旧一动不动，他知道爱菲亚斯说的每一个字都是实话，但他依旧不想承认。他很不情愿地说道：“我很好，爱菲亚斯。这只是……这几个月太艰难了。”  
“我能理解。”爱菲亚斯的声音温和了一些，“任何人遇到你这样的事都可能会崩溃，你在三个月内相继失去了母亲和妹妹。你很坚强，阿不思，但你不可能永远是完美无缺的。”  
阿不思注意到自己的手在颤抖，他做了几个深呼吸后将脸转了过去。他的表情很平静，努力使说话的语气不被爱菲亚斯发现异常。  
“你不知道我经历了什么。”他咬了咬牙，努力保持着平时的声调。阿不思把双手压在柜子上，希望它们能不要抖了。这很愚蠢。他是阿不思·邓布利多，除了四位创始人之外霍格沃兹最棒的学生。他是无数奖章的获得者，辩论从来没有输过。为什么连对爱菲亚斯——那个十一岁就认识的人正常地说话都做不到？爱菲亚斯，那个一直看着他笨拙地行走的人？不，这不是一回事，因为爱菲亚斯是对的，但阿不思不愿意相信这个真相。他挣扎着不让自己脱开理性的控制，“你不知道我经历了什么，你来这里是为了帮我忙，但又一遍遍地让我说出那些你根本无法想象的事情。我不愿意接受你的怜悯，或者说我已经尽力了之类的话。我不需要你帮我做什么，更不希望你再问我那些问题了！”  
他不顾爱菲亚斯的反应，径自走上了楼，用自己最大的力气“砰”地关上了门。他抵着门，不停地喘息着。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他注意到了桌子上的一张小纸片。阿不思不用走过去就知道那是他和盖勒特的计划的一部分。关于统治麻瓜和新社会秩序的计划。  
阿不思突然觉得很愤怒，他把桌上的纸条猛地撕了个粉碎。很快，他抓住并撕扯着任何能让他想起盖勒特的东西，书、图片、纸——那么多纸。他们一起写的那些证明了盖勒特心中所想的论文和稿件。最坚韧的是那些信件，那些承载着誓言的信件。他随手抓住一把拼命撕着，然后直接扔进垃圾桶。他很愤怒，简直到了疯狂的地步。  
最后一件还剩下的东西是盖勒特送给他的书——作为生日礼物，那是一本如尼文原版的《诗翁彼豆故事集》。阿不思的手抚摸着封皮，打算着把它从中间撕成两半……但他不忍心。他松开手，书掉到地上发出了很大的响声。这样的响声让阿不思崩溃了，他蹲在地上，他的卷发已经打结，将头埋在膝盖里。这是阿莉安娜死后的第一次，阿不思哭了。

 

 

盖勒特 一百一十三岁  
最亲爱的阿不思：  
上一次和你交谈已经是二十年前的事了，阿不思。现在你愿意告诉我这二十年都发生了什么吗？我曾经盯上你的国家而且把它搅乱过，而你总能从黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃手中保护它的安全。这就是该死的真相。几周前，我听说了一个妄想效仿我的小捣蛋鬼。但我相信我再也不会因此而发怒了。  
照例我应该先回复你的前信。  
祝贺你找到了戒指，我认识到我自己不应该为此而对你怀有恨意，但内心的感情却又无法停止。希望你在身不由己的时候也能管好你的手，算是吸取到的教训。  
有时候我会觉得幽默是我唯一剩下的东西了，原谅我吧。  
我的确听说过哈利波特。你的上一封信似乎在赞美他和认为他很焦躁之间徘徊，又或许两种都有？在我看来这样的犹豫已经成了你的老习惯。你看起来很喜欢那个男孩，那无疑是你的小宠物学生吧。阿不思，这就是你不讨人喜欢的原因。当你让一个男孩的死亡的意义只是死亡的时候，你就不可能讨人喜欢。这将是一个你很难明白的道理。  
所以，你要让那个男孩去死？他一点儿机会都没有了吗？真可怜，这世上一定需要更多的美好。让我带你走进我自己的内心吧，阿不思。这件事从来不是容易的，是的，我杀过人。是的，我将人们送到驶向死亡的列车上。你觉得我是个没有心的人，但其实恰好相反。我和那个里德尔小子的区别就是我有目的。每一个人的死亡，每一个我征服的城市，都是有明确目的的。我相信，也一直相信我在做正确的事。只要有着这样的想法，杀戮就从来不会是容易的。  
不，阿不思，杀人永远不容易，永远。尤其是那些无辜的人。  
这世界真恶心。  
伏地魔在找老魔杖，不是吗？把他带到这里来吧！我会很愿意见见这个妄想追上我的小暴发户！他不会在这里讨到什么好的，力量从来都不应该被滥用。即使很不情愿，我还是宁可折断魔杖也不会让它落到伏地魔和他的同类手中。  
看，阿不思，我变得成熟了。  
但我也没法阻止自己跑题。  
你这样优秀的人，偏偏又是我见过的最目光短浅的人。你还不知道你为什么能战胜我吗，阿不思？即使你能动手杀了我，我也永远不能够伤害你。我不是在利用你，你这个顽固的笨蛋。我觉得我是在利用你，你觉得我是在利用你。但在最后的最后，我爱你。你是我的一切：我的朋友、我的爱人、我的对手和战胜我的人。你是我这一生最美好的回忆，也是我最悲伤的爱。  
或许我们会在另一个世界相见，但愿上帝给我这个机会。

 

阿不思 十岁  
阿不福思爬到他床上将他摇醒时阿不思十岁。过了一会儿他才完全从睡梦中醒过来，当他睁开眼睛时，看到的是弟弟惊恐的眼眸。他很快坐起来并理了理头发。阿不福思往后退了一步，深吸了一口气。  
“爸爸昨晚就出去了，阿不思。”他的声音有些颤抖，“妈妈很担心，镇上没有人说见过他。你觉得该怎么办？”  
阿不思感到有些恼怒，还在想着为什么他的弟弟要这么急地叫醒他。但阿不福思脸上的着急让他重新估计了现在的形势。父亲的迟归很不寻常，帕西瓦尔·邓布利多很少在天黑后出门，留下他的妻子在家里一个人担心。这样的事实让阿不思也有些担忧。  
这是爸爸把小阿莉安娜裹在被单中带回家的两天后，两天前阿不思在花园里跟丢了她。他知道妈妈和爸爸一定会生他的气——不让她走丢是阿不思的责任。在阿莉安娜被攻击后他们还没有和阿不思说过一句话，而他知道那些男孩不会获得真正的惩罚。被放在篮子里的妹妹的眼神、颤抖和身上的血迹对阿不思来说已经是很重的惩罚了。这是阿不思永远、永远也不会忘记的一种眼神。即使他活到一百二十岁也不会忘记。  
阿不福思在床上转了个方向，递给阿不思一个请求原谅的眼神。阿不思深吸了一口气，尽量试着理解现在的情况。如果他能理清思绪就好了：“爸爸或许是去找那些麻瓜的父母了。我们不知道他们到底住在哪里。他们或许是来旅游的游客。他或许很快就会回来，一切都没事了。我们没必要担心。”  
在他的弟弟犹豫着是否相信他时，楼下发出一声巨响。两个男孩都从床上跃下，迫不及待地想知道发生了什么。他们激动地互相看着，因为爸爸的声音从门口处飘了过来。阿不思微微打开门，听见妈妈的声音从楼下传出。  
“帕西瓦尔！”她一半担心一半激动地叫道，“你昨天离开了一个晚上，去了哪儿都不知道。连让你的妻子知道你还活着都不行吗？”  
“抱歉，坎德拉。”爸爸的声音很温柔，有沙沙的声音——那是他在拥抱着妈妈，“我不得不去照看一下，男孩们在哪儿？”  
“楼上，他们还在睡觉。”  
阿不思来不及阻止他的弟弟走出卧室门，一路冲下楼梯叫道：“不，我们没在睡觉爸爸！”在爸爸抱紧他的腰时他停了一下又说道，“我们醒着，我们很担心，阿不思想告诉我一切都会好起来的，但我不相信他。我们很害怕，爸爸。”  
阿不福思的气喘吁吁给了爸爸说话的机会，他弯下腰和儿子平视，然后对着楼上说道：“阿不思，你也醒了吗？”  
阿不思打开门，站在楼梯的最上面一级：“是的。”  
“下来吧，我有话要和你说。”  
当阿不思站在爸爸面前，而他让阿不福思离开时，妈妈警惕地盯着他们。两双相同的蓝眼睛对视着，爸爸轻轻用手捏着阿不思的脸：“阿不思，你是个聪明的小男孩。你不知道我多么为你骄傲。”  
这不对劲，阿不思意识到。爸爸从不和他这样说话，他一言不发，让爸爸继续说。  
“你十岁了，已经是让我骄傲的小男子汉了。我要你发誓你会尽你所能保护你的妈妈和弟弟妹妹。”爸爸的眼睛直直地盯着他。阿不思犹豫地吞了吞口水，他不敢看爸爸。他也不能说话。只是麻木地点着头。爸爸对他微笑了一下，给了阿不思和阿不福思各一个拥抱。  
妈妈插了进来：“帕西瓦尔，这是怎么回事？”  
爸爸站了起来，拥抱了他，但他嗓子里的话被大力的敲门声打断了。妈妈跳了起来，惊恐地看着四周，她紧握着她的魔杖。爸爸悲伤地看了她一眼，将魔杖指向门外。门开了，两个奇怪的人站在那里。他们都穿着黑色的长袍，明显是巫师，他们有些迟疑地踏进了邓布利多家。  
“帕西瓦尔·邓布利多？”  
“是的。”  
其中一个人点了点头：“你知道我们为什么在这儿吧？”  
“请过来一下。”那个人从大衣中抽出魔杖。爸爸走了过去，一声轻响后他就被绳子捆的紧紧的。妈妈叫了出来，但在她冲过去时那个人阻止了她，“邓布利多夫人，我们表示深深的歉意。您的丈夫被控谋杀了三个青年麻瓜，我们必须带走他。”  
妈妈眨着眼睛：“……什么？”  
阿不福思却没有保持沉默：“他们理应被杀！”在阿不思把他拉回来，捂住他的嘴巴前叫道。他一直挣扎着，阿不思能感觉到眼泪正从他的指缝间流下。他感到自己也在颤抖。爸爸被他们控制了，低着头，表情是失望和愉悦的混合体。后来，阿不思才真正明白他的父亲那时是多么勇敢。帕西瓦尔·邓布利多的名字或许会永远成为家族里的污点，但阿不思记忆中的他永远是一个英雄。  
爸爸的审判将在第二天举行。他拒绝给出杀死那些麻瓜的理由——阿不思知道如果他说出来的话，阿莉安娜就会永远被关在圣芒戈医院里。爸爸被判处关押在阿兹卡班，没有假释的可能。他昂着头接受了判决，阿不思关于爸爸最后的记忆，就是他回过头对阿不思眨眼睛的那一瞬间。  
妈妈再也不能忍受住在沃土原了，她们搬去了一个叫做戈德里克山谷的村庄。阿不思恨那个地方；他恨妈妈带着整个家东躲西藏、不让他们和当地孩子玩；他恨妹妹再也不能控制魔法，只会毁坏碰到的一切东西；他恨父亲就这样任由自己被关进监狱。  
最后，他恨那些麻瓜。他们每一天的工作、生活都是不可原谅的愚蠢。阿不思永远不能原谅他们对他的家庭做出的事情——他永远不会，他永远不能。  
阿不思对自己说，有一天，他要他们付出代价。


End file.
